


White And Black

by Reysea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yandere
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysea/pseuds/Reysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前，曾经弱小的伊万忍不住对以“正直、果敢、自由”为座右铭，拥有强烈骑士风度的基尔伯特产生不可抗拒的亲近感，随着他逐渐掌握了力量不再软弱可欺，对基尔伯特的感情也慢慢发生变化。作为军人的基尔伯特一面不知如何回应地敷衍，一面又忍不住在双方关系渐远时把对方拉近自己一步。直到伊万为保护他身受重伤，他在日夜不停地悔恨与心痛中顺从了自己一直深埋心底的爱恋之情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	White And Black

基尔伯特提着香肠、面包三明治、肉罐头和两杯软饮料快步穿梭于医院的走廊上，却在推开一扇房间的门时放缓了动作，他轻手轻脚地掩好门，娜塔莉亚保持着他出去时的姿势，坐在她哥哥病床旁边的椅子里。

伊万依旧没有苏醒的迹象，距离他被一颗高爆弹袭击已经过去了近120个小时，医生警告说他再不清醒过来就要做好他会变成植物人的心理准备。基尔伯特的胃口一下子沉到了膝盖。

他把娜塔莉亚的那份食物放到她身边的桌子上，那上面还摆放着由探望者们带来的水果，葡萄和香蕉已经开始变质。他强迫自己吃完了午餐，房间里的咀嚼声停止再次安静下来，他站起身打开了窗户，清凉的风会带走房间里油腻的午餐肉的味道。

“我不得不走了，”娜塔莉亚说，她的神色疲惫“哥哥醒来看到堆积如山的文件一定会耍赖不肯做，所以我必须替他分担这个。”同第一次她不得不离开她的哥哥时激烈的态度不同，她安分了许多也不再警告他了。

当房间里再次只剩下他们两人时基尔伯特没来由的放松了下来，他甚至有闲心可以阅读半小时的军事刊物。

外面天气晴朗，干爽而凉风习习，伊万躺在病床上如同睡着了一般，他苍白的脸色在阳光下看起来不那么吓人，离他心脏右心室不到三公分的位置被高速高热的弹片穿透，肋骨断裂，隔膜出血。在流掉了身体里将近三分之一的血液后他的脸无法像以前那样常年带着一抹粉嫩的小红晕。

基尔伯特目光扫过他的脸，他舒展的眉头，高挺的鼻梁，微微翕动的饱满鼻头和淡色的嘴唇，那浅绯色的唇瓣奇迹般的没有因为缺乏水分而干涩，用舌尖扫过应该是水蜜桃软饮料的味道，他想。他把手伸进伊万的被子里握住那只没有插针头的左手，冰凉，一如既往的。他回想起这双冰凉大手拂过他的头顶、按住他的肩膀和下意思摩擦他的后背的情景，开始用左手小指勾划他的掌心，用大拇指在他的手背画圈。

他在向他调情，同时痛恨自己为什么不早这么做。所有的去他妈的不合时宜都见鬼去吧。

他从军多年，繁忙艰苦的生活占据了他所有的注意力，战场无宁日，飘升的肾上腺素遮掩了他对于情爱的需求，枪林弹雨里的日子单调却从不空虚，更别提他有一个爱好收集各类情色书籍的损友，鲜少机会他从朦胧的春梦中醒来，脑海一片空白的为自己手淫一次就再没欲念。他曾经是钢铁铸就般的铁血战神，直到他被控告屠杀无辜百姓，被迫签署了一份不明不白的保密协议后他被遣送离开前线。

基尔伯特在伊万受伤后便把这段经历抛在脑后，他看着被一堆生命仪器包围的斯拉夫男人，看着那微弱的心跳曲线，他不再在乎任何事情除了伊万的生命。

活下来，醒过来。

有时他甚至想扒开伊万的双眼，让那双饱含着温柔与腼腆的漂亮紫色大眼睛再次聚焦于他。他不可避免的想到当这双眼睛瞳孔开始涣散时的样子，愤怒与心疼同时充斥了他。

当他为伊万擦拭身体时他的阴茎会在牛仔裤内抽动，他甚至不会为此觉得尴尬，他会认真而快速的整理好伊万然后去房间自带的独立卫浴里手淫一次，他虽然会为他迟迟不肯醒来而陷入短暂的恐慌，但他一直坚信这个疯狂而偏执的高大男人一定会醒过来，就如同他自己也曾无数次受伤伊万坚信他会恢复如初一般。

顽强的生命力，伊万对他的评价。

“你这蠢蛋，本大爷才是我们两人当中最顽强的那个。”

你该乖乖撤离而不是隐瞒危险独自应对。

※

伊万时常会做些古怪的梦，巍然高耸的楼房突然垮塌，钢筋与砖瓦却瞬间化为齑粉洋洋洒下，落到他的身上却变成晶莹剔透的雪花。宽敞明亮的办公厅、废旧破损的办公厅在他的视线里不停变化，越来越快，最后两种景象均蜕变成一闪一闪的景象，一黑一白不停交替，他看到有人从两侧走来，身影交叉而过又消失了。无数的人从两侧一齐涌出构成了一副流动的照片，人们的身影被黑影取代变成连绵的山，他的视线被拉远像是隔着一片汪洋，齑粉化作的雪花再次从他的头顶落下，他抬起头看到和一开始一模一样的高楼。

这些梦冗长而没有意义，一般会在他醒来后自行忘却，而在他被榴弹击中的那一刹那重新植入他的脑海，并且重复播放。

再一次他抬头——他不理解为什么自己一定会这么做但是他就是这么做了，看到高楼倒塌，然后它消失不见了，意识仿佛被束缚在海底的幽灵一般随浮力向上漂动。他逐渐掌握了他身体的主动权，当他可以感受到自己心跳的时候他睁开了眼睛。

※

“kesesesese托里斯给你买了酒心巧克力，你也吃不了，本大爷就不客气了。”基尔伯特一边说一边迅速干掉了精美盒子里第一排动物形状的可爱巧克力。

伊万看着被糟蹋掉的甜品感到一阵痛心疾首，脸上却露出标志性甜甜的笑容“你还真是越来越不客气了呢，基尔伯特君。”

“嗯？那又怎样？你除了喝纯净水连饮料都不能喝。”

“你可以把里面的伏特加夹心涂在我的嘴唇上，我就舔一小口。”

“还记得你是刚刚度过危险期吗？差点变成植物人的家伙还不安分一点。”

“我现在除了左边的手臂还不能活动已经和好人一样了哦。”

“哼，你现在吹牛的功夫倒是恢复的和以前一样了。”基尔伯特坏心眼地拿了一颗小熊形状的巧克力在他的鼻尖下绕了绕，放进自己的嘴里吃掉了。

伊万盯着他的嘴看，看他故意夸张的把巧克力嚼碎然后满足的吞咽。他听见他咽了一口口水。

毫无预兆的，他突然贴近了伊万，在嘴唇相触碰的前一厘米停了下来，伊万没有躲闪，他似乎还没能反应过来。基尔伯特缩短了这一厘米的距离第一次大胆的品尝了他的唇，伏特加巧克力的味道，当然。

他不怎么灵活的用舌尖扫过伊万的下唇瓣，瘙痒使他微微张开了唇，于是基尔伯特的舌头趁虚而入，扫过上膛和伊万的舌头纠缠在一起。

伊万愣了几秒开始回应他，用舌尖卷起他的舌头温柔的卷回他的口腔，开始主动品尝他嘴里伏特加的凛冽和巧克力的甜腻。他较为灵便的右手下意识地来回抚摸基尔伯特结实的后背，想要突破衬衫的限制却不得要领，当伊万的脸颊开始因为缺氧而潮红时基尔伯特主动拉开了距离，他坏笑着把手伸向他的胯间，不出所料的摸到了一个已经挺立起来的大家伙。

“你……”

“嘘，乖乖躺好就行，你不是说你已经和好人一样了吗，本大爷来验证一下。”

不待他回答他便小心翼翼的帮助他躺平，右手安抚的摩擦他的腰侧，左手动作麻利的解开他的裤头，这下伊万是真的慌乱起来。

“基尔伯特君，你……你难道在我昏迷的时候变成了一个色情狂？”

“切，装什么纯情，你平时看本大爷的眼神都恨不得在我身上烧一个洞出来。”

被拆穿的伊万竟然羞涩地咬了咬嘴唇，“那你……是自愿的？”

“废话这么多干嘛，如果本大爷不乐意谁还会天天在这伺候你。”

他动作粗鲁的向下扯掉伊万的病号服裤子，伊万的阴茎弹了出来，这还是他头一次近距离观察另一个同性的性器官，它根部笔直而头部略弯，青筋交错的柱体粗大的简直不像话，颜色却是纯洁的深粉红色。雄性动物发情时特有的麝香味散发出来，基尔伯特并不反感。

“基尔君你好着急。”伊万嗓音比平时还要甜腻几分，带着悠悠的愉悦。

“哼。”他在心里暗骂这家伙得便宜还卖乖的无耻嘴脸，一边没有浪费口水把他的大家伙含进嘴里喏湿，他艰难的把嘴张到最大，感觉自己下巴几乎要脱臼了。

伊万感觉自己的龟头逐渐深进了一个潮湿的所在，他无法抑制的把基尔伯特的头用力更加按向自己，同时开始小幅度的抽动，直到射精感上涌他突然恢复神智，松开按在基尔伯特头上的手。

基尔伯特倒是没有着急离开反而慢悠悠的从根部一路舔到马眼，看到那小孔翕张几下吐出了透明的前列腺液。

“你……你这技巧都是从哪学来的。”

“kesese本大爷的经验可是十分丰富的。”

他一边自吹自擂一边自然地脱掉牛仔裤和内裤，充血挺立的阴茎雄赳赳的几乎要贴上他的小腹，基尔伯特仔细把衣物叠放整齐，放进椅子里。他没有丝毫不自在的给自己手淫然后开始用唾液润滑后方，即便如他一般习惯疼痛还是忍不住皱起了眉头。

伊万不敢相信地睁大眼睛把眼前人的每一个动作都收入眼底，他的阴茎跳了几跳，基尔伯特再次听到他吞咽口水的声音。

“忍住别射，你这家伙现在身体虚弱，不应期说不定要延长到明年了。”

“基尔，”他说，再次吞咽口水，“我爱你。”

“还以为你要说什么，这句话本大爷都要听出糨子了。”

“我爱你。”

“……”

基尔伯特小心翼翼的跨坐到伊万身上，自己扒开臀肉露出后穴，慢慢适应伊万粗大的阴茎，当龟头挤进甬道时两人同时瑟缩了一下。

“啊，有点痛。”

“本大爷才是真的很痛吧。”

伊万用右手划过他的脖颈与腰身，探到他的身后不可思议的触碰着他们浅浅交合的地方，神情是说不出的天真，却因为颜色潮红而变得异常性感。

“噗，你这家伙。”

基尔伯特出了一身薄汗他解开衬衣的纽扣露出了白皙却肌肉紧致的胸膛与小腹。他深吸一口气借着唾液与前列腺液的润滑一口气坐了下去，撕裂般的疼痛使他大脑短暂的空白了几秒，当他反应过来，伊万的冰凉的大手正在他胸口游弋。他的眼神开始如同他为他口交时那样涣散，开始无意识地向上顶弄他。疼痛逐渐被快感取代，他调整好坐姿开始上下晃动，当体内某一点被龟头所碰撞时他打了一个激烈的机灵，挺直的脊背忍不住弯曲，伊万发现了他的反应开始巧妙的研磨这一点，同时加大了向上顶弄的力度。

“啊……”他呻吟出声，同时迷迷糊糊地想原来这家伙说自己已经恢复的和好人一样了不是在吹牛的……

在这个世界上所能达到的最亲密的距离，基尔伯特自被遣送回来头一次感到了安心，他因离开战场而失去归属感，却在此时找回了心脏被动力充满的活力。

伊万的睾丸拍在他的股间，啪啪作响，他在抽插间隙瞄见基尔伯特的乳尖在敞开的衬衣里若隐若现，无师自通的用唇含住左边那个同时用指尖抠弄另一个，乳头被粗粝的舌苔摩擦到挺立，不小心蹭到牙齿竟然像被蜂蛰了一般瘙痒难耐，随后湿热的舌头又会再次舔弄而使瘙痒得到缓解。他的身体因为这个刺激而战栗起来。

前列腺与乳尖被同时快速刺激，他猛然抬起伊万的头堵上他的嘴来缓解他即将脱口而出的尖叫，在不可抑制的颤抖中他激烈的射了出来，精液混乱的沾到他自己的胸膛上与伊万的病号服上，还有几滴甚至射到了伊万的脸上。

自动绞紧的后穴使得伊万狠命抽插两下后也缴了枪，精液一波一波被射进基尔伯特的肠道深处。

高潮后的伊万没有失去意识，他怜惜地抚摸基尔伯特的肚子，不愿把半软的阴茎拔出来，眼神是一种病态的着迷。

“如果这样就会有我们的宝宝该多好，只要是基尔生的无论男孩女孩我都喜欢~”

“要生你来生，本大爷才没这闲工夫。”他还依旧在沉浸在强烈高潮后的疲惫中，抓不住重点的胡乱反驳。

“呼呼，我们来生孩子吧~多做几次说不定就可以实现了哦~”

基尔伯特趴在伊万的肩头感到体内的大家伙又苏醒了过来，那硬度和热度清晰的传达给他，他的男朋友现在有多么兴奋。

“……你这是谋杀，本大爷不做了，”说着他想要起身却被伊万搂住了腰，他动作强硬使得自己的阴茎在他体内又深入一分。

“不是基尔自己说要检验一下我是不是恢复的吗，怎么可以这么快就反悔呢？”

“这么快？你也好意思说这么快？本大爷自己辛苦的动了这么久，太阳都要落山了！本大爷不干了，腰快要被你这蠢熊弄断了！”

伊万仿佛没有听到一般，一脸可怜相的抽动阴茎，“基尔不要动好不好？再等一下就有人来送饭了，我马上就好，求你。”

基尔伯特最是看不得他这副表情，真的不再挣扎任由他在自己身体里横冲直撞，不由得暗自庆幸自己提前锁好了门。

“本大爷……都这么大方的让着你了，不说点什么表，啊，表示一下？”

“嗯，谢谢……”

“……除了这个？”

“非常感谢？”

“你是不是傻？”

“哈啊，基尔最喜欢的——我爱你。”

“我才没有最喜欢！”

“呼姆~”

“我也是。”

“……谢谢。”

“蠢熊！”

—END—


End file.
